


Well Imagine

by vampiremiw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Bar, Getting Together, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and cats, Loki is redeemed, LokiXOC - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, nyan - Freeform, nyan cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can find love in the most unexpected of places</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Imagine

Once upon a time Loki was awesome. But then everyone was a jerk to him so he turned evil :( So he tried to kill everyone and jumped off into outer space. Then he tried to take over the earth and the Avengers sent him to prison in outer space. One day I found a portal to the Avengers world. I went there and I hugged all the Avengers and they became my best friends. Then Loki escaped from his prison in outer space and he came and he was all like “I’m going to take over the world again!”  
“No, Loki, you’re not really evil!” I said.  
“Yes I am,” he said. “Everyone hates me and my dad was a jerk and he always liked my brother better. Nobody loves me :( ”  
“It’s okay, Loki, I love you!” I said.  
“Really? You do?” he said.  
“Duh,” I said and then I hugged him and then he was all like “Will you marry me?” And I was like “YES!” so then we got married and we played the nyan cat song at our wedding and we lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
